Of Pixies and Paladins
by The Famous Fire Lady M
Summary: Alice finds an unconscious human on their doorstep. It seems he has amnesia. Alice and Carlisle become his doctors, racing against time trying to find out what's wrong with him before it's too late. And why can't Alice stop thinking about our mystery man.


DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Twilight or Hellsing. If I did, Carlisle would be unmarried and have a girlfriend eerily similar to myself like what Smeyer did with Edwurd.

The last thing he could remember was the sound of a gunshot, and then complete darkness. Nothing.

--

The petite vampire discovered what looked like a man lying facedown and unconscious in the middle of the woods. Trying to revive him, she slapped his face. Hard. He stirred but didn't open his eyes.

Mumbling incoherently, he groaned.. She took that as a sign of life and slung him over her shoulder with surprising strength. "Hold on a second, mister, and you'll be outta the woods. Literally." She chuckled at her own joke and sped to the gigantic solitary house she shared with her "family". Opening the door, she yelled for the patriarch of their little group. "Carlisle, get down here!"

The vampire doctor ran down the stairs at inhuman speed. "Is that a person?" he inquired, concerned. "Yes, he is. And if you don't mind me saying this, he needs medical attention. Now. And we're the only ones around for miles. /And/ you're a doctor. So can we help him?" She asked, putting the stranger down on the couch, where he lay, almost motionless save the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed slowly. "First, who is he? We don't have random strangers off the streets living here while we care for them!" She shrugged, "I dunno. But he was unconscious. In the woods, in a puddle. He could be sick. We could help him." Carlisle looked a bit disappointed with her. "Alice, we can't--" and at that exact moment, the gargantuan stranger opened his eyes, looked around cautiously and sat up, cracking his neck, feeling rather perturbed by all this, and asked, :Where the bloody hell am ah?"

Alice flew to his side. "Hi! I'm Alice." She spoke slowly, just in case this monstrous stranger had any mental injuries. Who are you?" He stopped for a moment to mull over his surroundings. Back to the question; _he couldn't remember_. He couldn't even think clearly. "Er… Mae name?" She nodded. He racked his brain and found a shred of a clue. A shred of a memory. Someone, he didn't know who, referring to him as Alexander. "Alex. That's mae name." Alice beamed. "So, Alex. Are you Irish or something?" He then realized he had been talking in an Irish brogue. "Irish, Ah guess." Carlisle stepped closer. "You guess? You mean to say you can't remember?" He thought for a bit. "Nae. Ah cain't." The doctor paused and looked both thoughtful and concerned at the same time. "That isn't good." And then out of nowhere, the stranger, Alex, fell asleep.

"Narcolepsy. " Carlisle murmured, "Another symptom." Alice approached her adoptive father. "So, can I keep him? She asked with a mischievous smile on her face. He sighed. "Alice, this man is a human being, not your pet, not a toy. He is also sick. He is my patient and once he's treated, he's going. No buts." She pouted. "Fiine. But I get to be his nurse!" She volunteered, jumping up with her arms in the air.

When Esme, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett returned from where it seemed they were shopping, they were astonished, and, in the case of Rosalie and Jasper, horrified and a little angry to find their father playing host to a large stranger asleep on their couch. Not to mention he was a large _human_ stranger asleep on the couch.

AN:

Lol, hi guys.

I'm back with a new story. I know all the characters except Carlisle are ooc but frankly, I think I have the right for Anderson to be ooc. Lol. I know Alice sounds more like a slightly-less-twisted Elle Bishop from Heroes. But just.. Yeah..

Anyway, please review?

If you do, you get a kiss from your favorite character from either series.

Except Carlisle.

I call dibs.

Seeing as he _is my fiancé._

_Lol._


End file.
